


Big White Bed

by Michael_Jackson_HeeHee



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Jake Dillinger is ticklish, Jake Dillinger with freckles !!, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Rich Goranski's Lisp, Sleepy Boys, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they’re so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Jackson_HeeHee/pseuds/Michael_Jackson_HeeHee
Summary: Rich and Jake in college having a soft sleepy morning. this is incredibly self indulgent teehee 😌
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Big White Bed

**Author's Note:**

> side note: I don’t specifically write Rich’s lisp but he does have it, I reference it a few times

Rich lets out a quiet groan as he awakes from his (for once) uninterrupted sleep, burying his face into the back of Jake's neck to hide the sunlight drifting through the curtains. He quickly realizes Jake must still be asleep, or else he would've reacted somehow. Probably with that sleepy chuckle that makes him feel all warm and fluttery inside. 

It's not super common for Rich to wake up before Jake, so he's not really sure what to do. He presses a few kisses to Jake's neck, just because he loves kissing him, then sits up slightly, shivering at the cool morning air. He deems the cold worth it, though, seeing Jake's peaceful, sleeping face in the morning sunlight. He looks like an angel, the sun bringing out his freckles and the fading bleached blond tips of his hair. He has a slight smile on his face, his breathing slow and relaxed. Rich's own lips form into a smile, him reaching out and brushing a thumb over Jake's cheek. 

Jake squirms at the touch, murmuring something that might be Rich's name and lifting his head a bit. Rich immediately retracts his hand, instead stroking Jake's hair to calm him. "Shh, shh, I'm right here." He whispers, his voice hoarse from the night. Jake stills once more, his sleepy smile widening, and Rich's breath hitches as he stares down at his boyfriend, continuing to play with his hair. Why did Jake have to be so damn beautiful? He didn't get it. 

Rich found himself doing this a lot, staring at Jake as he slept or when he was preoccupied with something else. He doesn't like staring blatantly, like Jake does, he always tries to hide it. He isn't really sure why, he is Jake's boyfriend, he's allowed to stare at him all he wants. It just feels weird and wrong somehow. 

Rich's thoughts are eventually interrupted by a soft chuckle, and he jumps slightly, noticing Jake's blue eyes are open and staring back at him. "Morning, sunshine," Rich whispers, not even caring that Jake caught him staring. He lays back against the pillows and pulls the blankets back up to cover him. "G'morning." Jake mumbles in that soft, slightly scratchy sleep voice, turning over and burying his face in Rich's shoulder. "What time 's it?"

Rich turns his upper body, keeping one arm wrapped around Jake, which leads to a somewhat awkward and painful position as he reaches for his phone. He presses the power button, his lock screen appearing. It's a picture of Jake that he took when they went to a sunflower field on a date. He smiles at the memory, looking to the time. 

"Ten thirty," He says, barely setting the phone down before Jake tugs him back. "It's Saturday. Sleep time. Rest time." Jake mumbles, curling his legs up and snuggling against Rich. "Oh, since when have you enjoyed sleeping in?" Rich asks with a smirk, not really caring about his lisp. 

"Since college, that's when. Biology's kicking my ass." Jake responds, clinging to Rich as if to keep him from leaving. Not that he would leave, sleeping in with Jake is a rare treat that he always makes sure to enjoy. "Mm. Sleepy day, then?" He asks, petting Jake's hair with his other hand once he nods in reply. "Do we have money for DoorDash or something?" Jake asks, leaning into his boyfriend's touch. 

Rich thinks for a moment, then nods. "I think so. If not we've got microwave meals." He shrugs, kissing tiredly at Jake's face. "Pillsbury cinnamon rolls for breakfast? Or lunch? I'm kinda hungry." Jake says, smiling at the kisses and holding Rich close. "Mmm, yeah. Then you'll taste like cinnamon and it'll be nice." Rich giggles, something he doesn't do unless he and Jake are alone. 

"Ten more minutes. Don't lemme fall asleep." Jake yawns, bringing a hand up to cup Rich's cheek. He loves sleepy days, they're always full of cuddles and kisses and movies and cheap snacks. "Uh-huh, of course. You can count on me." Rich says, starting to rub circles into Jake's back. He's obviously going to let him sleep, it's just too cute to pass up.

Jake whines, weakly swatting at Rich's cheek. "Stooop, need to..stay awake.." he complains, his eyes falling shut. Rich chuckles, shifting to lay on his back and pulling Jake on top of him. He loves cuddling like this, even if it lifts the bedsheets weird. Jake is just so warm and cozy all the time. It's a blessing to have a boyfriend who's basically a radiator. "God, you're too cute." Rich sighs, still petting Jake's hair. "Mmthanks," Jake mumbles, nuzzling Rich's chest and wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. 

"How the hell do you keep your hair so soft?" Rich asks, still in awe of his boyfriends' hair. It just looks so perfect all the time and it feels that way too. Although Jake had just cut it shorter again, and Rich already missed seeing him put it up in a bun. "Dunno. Might be 'cause of how much you play with it." Jake mumbles, his words slightly muffled by Rich's chest. 

Rich hums, ruffling Jake's hair and closing his eyes. He loves mornings like this, they're always so perfect. He gasps suddenly, and Jake's eyes snap open. "I haven't told you how much I love you yet this morning," Rich says dramatically, and Jake rolls his eyes happily. "How much do you love me, then, nerd?" 

Rich chuckles, taking a breath. "I love you more than all the stars in the sky, more than every single flower on earth, and more than I could ever even tell you." He says, grinning wide and looking down at Jake. The latter grins back, melting at Rich's words. He said all this almost every day, but it just makes him feel so soft. 

"I love your eyes. They're like the ocean and they're so pretty." Rich adds, pressing a kiss to the top of Jake's nose, between his eyes. "And I love your nose, it's so cute and you look adorable when you wrinkle it when you concentrate." A kiss to the tip of Jake's nose. "And of course, I love your freckles. They're like stars, it's so fun to find constellations in them." An array of kisses over Jake's left cheek, then his right. "And your lips, god, your lips. They're so soft and perfect and kissing you is one of the best feelings in the world." Rich sighs, cupping Jake's face and kissing him. 

Jake hums, scooting up a bit and lifting his head. He's grinning wide from Rich's compliments, even if he's heard them a thousand times before. Rich cards a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly. He pulls away after a while, still holding Jake's face. "Your morning breath tastes like ass." He whispers, and Jake shoves him playfully. "Oh, not like yours is any better." He rolls his eyes, leaning back against Rich's chest.

"Isn't it, though?" Rich teases, breathing over Jake's face before breaking into laughter. Jake wrinkles his nose, giggling as well. "You're gross. I love you." He sighs, looking up at Rich adoringly. "Gross? That's not very polite, Jakey." Rich says, a mischievous smirk forming on his face. Jake's face pales as he looks at Rich, attempting to curl himself into a ball. "w-wait, Rich, let's talk about this." He says, raising his hands up. 

"I think we've talked enough, dear." Rich says, trying to keep his voice serious. His fingers sneak under Jake's shirt, skittering over his sides, and Jake immediately dissolves into giggles. "Rihihich noho!" He squeals, and Rich just grins, flipping Jake against the bed and pinning his arms above his head with his other hand. He tugs slightly at Jake's sweatpants, so his hips are just exposed, before drilling his fingertips into them. Jake laughs louder, his back arching up off the bed. "Oh, is that a bad spot?" Rich teases, moving his hand to Jake's other hip.

Jake nods, laughing too hard to say anything, and Rich hums. He lifts Jake's shirt slightly more, so his stomach is exposed. "You'll have to apologize, Jakey." He says, as Jake begins to calm down. "I-I'm sor-" he breaks his sentence with a squeak as Rich pokes at his stomach, squirming underneath him. "Hmm? I didn't get that. Try again." Rich says, lifting his hand off Jake again. 

Jake takes a deep breath, trying to brace himself for what Rich would try next. "I'm s-" he squeals as Rich pinches his side, his hips bucking up instinctively. Rich chuckles, continuing to place little pinches over Jake's stomach and sides, driving him wild. "Nope, not quite." He teases, and Jake whines through his giggles. "I'm sohohorry! Plehehease!" He nearly yells, and Rich hums, stopping his hands. "Alright, I accept." He smiles, poking Jake's stomach one last time and earning a small fit of giggles. 

He releases Jake's hands, smiling down at him. Jake is panting slightly, a big grin present on his face nonetheless. "You alright, babe?" Rich asks, and he nods. "Yeah, I'm good, thank you. That was really fun." He says, smiling sheepishly. "Aww, it's alright, sunshine, I think it's adorable." Rich says, backing away from Jake so he can sit up and laying back down. 

"Now I’m tired again,” Jake pouts, curling up to Rich’s side. Rich chuckles, petting Jake’s hair and kissing his forehead. “Have a little nap, then, angel. I’ll wake you up in an hour or so.” He murmurs, and Jake nods, closing his eyes. He drifts off quickly, already half asleep after just a minute or two. “Goodnight, Jakey. I love you.” Rich whispers, kissing Jake’s cheek. “Mmnight. Love you too.” Jake murmurs back, feeling Rich’s arms pull him closer. He gets to sleep shortly after, and Rich watches him with a small smile, eventually falling asleep too. So much for lunch.


End file.
